


Shatterverse drabbles

by Spoonsie2



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Art, Artworks, Digital Art, Drabbles, Family, Fanart, Fanchildren, Fankids - Freeform, Images, Make Up, Make-up, Pictures, Platonic Relationships, Shatterverse, Slice of Life, adding notes to the end of chapters to explain characters etc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsie2/pseuds/Spoonsie2
Summary: A series of images and accompanying drabbles featuring my characters, their lives and interactions.*Will try to avoid spoilers for my Shatter series as it takes place in the same universe*





	1. Face Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Rupture and Paradrox are the eldest twins of Galvatron and Cyclonus.  
> Rupture is slightly older and both of them identify as genderless and prefer to go by they/them, xer/xim/ze/zer/zim pronouns.

"Paradrox... Paradrox... Para... .... DROXY"

"Ugh what? Can't you just stay quiet and sit still?"

The twins were shuffling about by a wall in the Decepticon base, an area allocated to personal space and living.  
The slightly younger of the duo had cornered their elder sibling - by a few moments - and forced them to a halt, before applying makeup to their face.

"Stop this!" Rupture protested.

"No, I got you in a good light so you'll look great!"

"I do not like this, this stuff on my face, these products"

"Oh come on, Make-up can be worn by anyone remember-"

"It's not that"

"- besides mama taught us well, no point in not showing it off once in a while! Come on!"

"Ugh, fine, no optic-shadow though, I've never liked that stuff it's uncomfortable... nor do I want to walk around with a double sunset on my face good lord"

Paradrox erupted into laughter at their sibling's nitpicking

"Gosh, you are a grump today, or have you forgotten the shadow goes on before the optic-liner! Why do you think I'm just putting on some liner? Or would you like some on the lips too?" Paradrox pursed their lip plates with a giggle.

"Mmm no, it feels odd on my lip plates too" Rupture remained deadpan even in the face of their siblings giggles.


	2. Auntie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cleancut is the child of Ratchet and Ironhide, she was placed in cryostasis and never met them as she was awoken post-movie.  
> She was entrusted to Ultra Magnus to raise and she treats him as her sire.
> 
> Also, Chromia and Ironhide were just platonic buds in this AU and is an adoring 'aunt' to Cleancut often teaching her how to fight.
> 
> This chapter is all thanks to otterwillow/miff on Tumblr because I had forgotten about Chromia and missed out on this potential, but now it's here.

"AUNTIE!" A little voice yelled excitedly accompanying the gentle clatter of feet.

Chromia spun around to meet the owner of the little voice and beamed at the use of the Earth-term to describe her.  
As soon as she found out about the newspark and it's late-sire, Chromia informed Ultra Magnus she would be there to teach and help the child regardless of his opinion.

"Now there's a sight I could never get tired of! How are you Cleanie!?" The blue femme swooped the youngling up in her arms squeezing her with as much strength as she dare put on such a small form.

Cleancut giggled and squirmed in her 'aunts' grasp.  
"First Aid taught me more on body parts! I can name every strut there is! An-and lenses! In the optic!" Chromia grinned and set the child down as she excitedly babbled through what she had learnt.  
It was endearing to see her following after both of her creators so keenly, which brought her to her next thought.

She hadn't seen her little... Niece? Yes, she believed that was the term... In quite a while and now she was here, she'd be damned if she was going to let it be a short in-passing meeting.  
Glancing over her shoulder strut she saw Magnus smiling softly at the interaction.  
"Hey li'l lady! If it's okay with Ol' Magnus there you can spend the rest of the solar cycle learning some cool things with me!" She gave Cleancut a wink and the youngling promptly gasped.

"Can I!? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I?!" She was immediately hopping up and down on the spot, grabbing onto Chromia's arm and giving Magnus a patented pleading look.

Magnus looked almost taken back  
"Well, yeah, I mean I have no problem with her spending time with you, I don't see why you always ask" He smiled "I can trust her with you"

"Of course! Besides I'm sure the young lady would like to hear some more stories of me and her sire back in the day, fightin' on the front lines!" She put her hands on her hip joints with a big grin, watching as Cleancuts face turned into one of awe "And of course I'll teach you some of our moves! I'm sure you're ready to learn a special trick Ironhide made one time! Guaranteed to break your enemy's spinal strut with a single motion!" She swung her fist upwards striking a pose as Cleancut practically vibrated with excitement.

"You CAN'T DO THAT!" Ultra Magnus bawked his face a picture of panic "She's a child! You can't teach her that!"

"It's exactly what Ironhide would've wanted and you know it" Chromia countered as she shepherded Cleancut away knowing Magnus couldn't argue with that, but at the very least she threw him a wink "Aaah don't fret, you know I'd never put her in danger you worrywart"


End file.
